moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Projects
This page has been set up by administrators and rollbacks, to outline our projects and aims to improve the standard of the wiki, we do this by collating a giant to-do-list, shown below. Please ask for permission to edit this page, so we can keep things in order! We are always looking for new users to participate in the WikiProject efforts, so please speak to the rollbacks if you wish to participate! Help is always needed! :D Note to standard users: 'If there are any articles/images requiring deletion/protection/unlocking, please leave us a talk message or speak to us on chat and we will be happy to help! '''Note to all: '''Edit in anything that needs to be done and what has actually been done needs a strikethrough. All projects must be confirmed and discussed with all who are active on this page (including Abce and rollbacks). WikiProject Meetings ''Regular Weekly WikiProject Meetings shall now commence, dates and times will soon be discussed then confirmed. MiniProject: Moshling Sets See User blog:Sefelic 3D/Moshling Sets Project. Main things that need to be done: *To clean up the layout. Make sure all the pages look the same. *Separate the articles and categories. Categories should only include, Category page for Moshlings in the _____ Moshling set in Moshi Monsters. For the articles, the coding is here: User:Sefelic 3D/Moshling Sets Coding You can copy and paste it (in Source mode) onto the sets pages and the underlined areas are the ones that can be filled in. There are also a few keys in the Combos section so I hope it's easy and helpful for everyone. Please cross out the set, once it has been done. Articles Arties | Beasties | Birdies | Brainies | Dinos | Fishies | Fluffies | Foodies | Frosties | Gurus | Hipsters | Kitties | Legends | Luckies | Movies | Munchies | Musos | Mythies | Naughties | Ninjas | Noisies | Nutties | Ponies | Potties | Puppies | RoxStars | Salties | Screamies | Secrets | Smilies | Snowies | Sploshies | Spookies | Sporties | Techies | Techies 2.0 | Toomies | Tunies | Wheelies | Woodies | Worldies | Yuckies | Zoshlings | Cuties | Fruities | Nicknacks Categories Arties | Beasties | Birdies | Brainies | Dinos | Fishies | Fluffies | Foodies | Frosties | Gurus | Hipsters | Kitties | Legends | Luckies | Movies | Munchies | Musos | Mythies | Naughties | Ninjas | Noisies | Nutties | Ponies | Potties | Puppies | RoxStars | Salties | Screamies | Secrets | Smilies | Snowies | Sploshies | Spookies | Sporties | Techies | Techies 2.0 | Toomies | Tunies | Wheelies | Woodies | Worldies | Yuckies | Zoshlings | Cuties | Fruities | Nicknacks MiniProject: Food Cleanup Taken control of by Ross. (See User:REALROSS/To do list) If you would like to help, please speak with me. Moshlings Taken control of by Ross. (See User:REALROSS/To do list) If you would like to help, please speak with me. Miscellaneous Can you leave a list here of anything accross the wiki that needs done, paticularly fast (ie. Unlocking pages, Images needed and anything) '' Merchandise Project ''(See User blog:Toast With The Most/Merchandise Project) Text goes here. Moshi Monsters Magazine Project Project lead by Luke the Mac Lover, with community support. So, we are making pages for all 41 issues of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. We have made one but don't want to make another one until we have an agreed format. So far this is what we have, Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 1. Please edit it and make it look good! It is open for anyone to edit so come along and edit it! Pepper Projects You can find my progress over at my userpage. '''Categories List See the Category Blog. Advice and opinions are requested but participation is not, unless stated otherwise. Respect my authority as starter of the project and do not do things just because you "think" things. Talk to me first. Super Moshi Missions Writing a Walkthrough including describing EPICS, investigate the possibilities of the game, write a summary, identify characters, make pictures and SWFs. And eventually write an overview per season. The Seasons differ in form of presentation, as Season 1 has no EPIC hunt and Season 3 is devided in pieces per mission. Understand I have little patience for those who only want to do the easy parts. If you want to try writing, try Season 3. Season 2 First priority because we decided so. It's the only season with a full storyline, therefor the overview page will be more harmonic. Ha, that's funny. Season 1 As a lot of this stuff is present in Season 2. It's also fully backed up by fiction found on the Daily Growl and their videos. This one will be hard and fun at the same time. Season 3 Oh boogery goo... 'Moshi Music' Music Videos and the Albums. I have a little trouble with how we are going to devide songs that are both Music Video and Moshi Movie material, such as Uptown Fifi and Bongo Colada. This will be decided when the movie is out. Mash-Up Cards I do this one when I feel like it; it does not has high priority, but it needs to be done. Deletion *Unused Videos - done and under control *'Unused Images' - User:PepperSupreme/Sandbox *Unused links on <- everyone is allowed to do this one; warning, it is terrible. Locations Describing locations and its inhabitans. Trophies *Make all 54 Trophy swf's *Rewrite the Level Trophy page *Make Category Trophies (look here too) *Need pages for Zoshlings Trophies, Katsuma DS game trohpies and that cool boxer one. Horrods here we come. Wall Decor *Collecting posters Buck *Pages for Buck's journies **His booty too! *'His Family' *His own page eventually. Literature *Moshi Books (Everyone is allowed to aid me in this because wow) Follow Ups Mission SWFS and NPCs; Moshling Sets/Categories, Add houses to set pages; App Pages Luke's Projects Abce2's Projects *Have an actual page for the adoptable monsters. Right now, it just redirects to the "Monsters" category Item Project *MAKE ALL THE ITEM PAGES! *Talk to Sef and Ross about things the latter already knows about Moshi Village Project *Get more info about the app Discussion Area Template:Staff Template:Staff has several red links on it. Wat do? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 20:45, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Phantom Pete Who is Phantom Pete, isn't he just Big Chief Bill? Are they the same person and should one of the pages be removed? : I believe he is a special type of Woolly Blue HooDoo (Big Bad Bill's species) So I'm not sure.. Hilarious Hats Do we need a page for Hilarious Hats if we have both Hilarious Hat Bonnet and Hilarious Top Hat? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : The Hillarious Hats was a competition/event I believe, and in that competition you could get the Hillarious Hat Bonnet and Hilarious Top Hat. ::Alright, then if it was an event, we should overhaul that page completely. Right, it talks about the items. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:06, February 16, 2014 (UTC) (Yep, this isn't working :P) Do we need this category? It's way too specific, in my opinion, and unneeded. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Squelch and Unknown Seed Moshling Which one do we keep? : We keep both, as it has not been confirmed if Squelch is infact the Unknown Seed Moshling. Once Squelch information has developed, and if it is the case that Squelch is the Uknown Seed Moshling, we will merge, deleting Unknown Seed Moshling. ::: We need to delete one or the other though. -L ::: Luke, I don't think you understand this (you need to indent), at the moment they are both COMPLETELY different Moshlings until it is CONFIRMED. Ben's Projects *Add pol images of the Moshlings to the Moshling Habitat pages. Done (Idk how to do strikethrough on source :P) Right, so, if a new user comes along, new to Moshi and all and clicks on a Moshling Habitat page they'll be like "Who's that Moshling?". They can then look at the picture of the Moshling and be like "Oh, that's who that is!". THEN if they want more info they can click the Moshling link. -Ben People and Monster Project. Harry's Project (See User blog:OFFICIALHARRY/Wiki:Projects - People and Monsters and User:OFFICIALHARRY/To Do List) Mission Items ''Project lead by Clumsyme22 Add pages for items from missions (e.g. Tiki Feather, Glumping Potion etc.) User:PepperSupreme/Sandbox#Our Savior and Knight in Shining Armor Luke has mission items :) Helpful blogs *Category:WikiProject blogs Extensions */Category Structure/ */Items Project/ - Coming Soon